Carne Cruda
by Pivipona
Summary: AU. Natsu sonrió y esperó paciente. Lucy volvería, se dijo, ella siempre volvía a su lado.


Decir que solamente me he basado en la naturaleza de los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul para la adaptación. Todo lo demás es invención mía.

Fairy Tail no es mío, duh.

* * *

 **Primera:** Carne

* * *

Cogió aire y apretó los dientes tanto como pudo. El olor era insoportable y las vistas no eran mucho menos terroríficas en comparación a los sonidos que aquel hombre soltaba por cada uno de los mordiscos que recibía por parte de aquel animal. Cerró los labios con fuerza y ocultó sus oídos detrás de las palmas de sus manos, deseosa de poder abstenerse de escuchar aquellos gritos irrefrenables y casi infernales que retumbaban una y otra vez alrededor del callejón. Si hubiera sabido que aquello ocurriría, Lucy Heartfilia hubiera aguantado unos metros más al lado de aquel pervertido de Sting Eucliffe, quien llevaba acosándola desde hacia varios meses, y hubiera evitado patear su popular trasero para adentrarse en la primera callejuela que sus ojos vislumbrara durante su huida.

—Pobre mujer —había suspirado una de las mujeres que se sentaba muy cerca de ella en el autobús—, no comprendo cómo todavía sigue cogiendo la misma línea. —Lucy, con la cabeza pegada contra la ventana de su asiento, se había mordido el labio inferior y escondido sus ojos detrás de su espeso flequillo dorado. Si hubiera tenido cierta valentía, Lucy hubiera contestado que ella tampoco sabía qué impulsaba a mantenerla en aquel autobús, mas decidió no intervenir en la conversación ni incomodar a las mujeres que, al parecer, deseaban seguir hablando de ella de una manera más discreta.

Sting Eucliffe, sin embargo, siguió observándola sin tapujo alguno. Lucy, por su parte, mantuvo su atención centrada en su teléfono móvil y en conseguir que Yukino, su compañera de clase, siguiera manteniendo la insulsa conversación sobre chicos que ella había empezado en las horas libres que habían tenido en aquella jornada matutina en el instituto. _«Deberías empezar a aceptar las indirectas de algunos chicos, Lucy»_ , había tecleado Yukino segundos después de escuchar la última risita de Sting. Instantes más tarde, siguió: _«Ya sabes, Hibiki-sempai no está nada mal...»_

—Claro —había suspirado la rubia—, Hibiki Lates —hubo añadido tras dejar de teclear las palabras necesarias: _«Ya tengo bastante con Loke, Yukino. No necesito otro rompecorazones.»_ Cerró los ojos y respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire. ¿Buscarse un chico? Frunció los labios y se mordió la punta de la lengua. Le interesaban los chicos, por supuesto, pero aquel que le interesaba ni tan siquiera la miraba..., y eso que estaban en la misma clase. El teléfono volvió a vibrar entre sus dedos y Lucy se dispuso a darle una última mirada, mas la incesante mirada de Sting y la traviesa mano que había empezado a subir y adentrarse por debajo de la tela de su falda provocaron su bajada del autobús, su respectiva huida y su situación actual.

El hombre volvió a gritar atormentado por el dolor, y Lucy se mordió la lengua para no chillar junto a él. Aguantó la respiración, con las manos todavía pegadas contra sus orejas, y dejó caer sus húmedos párpados en milésimas de segundos, en efímeros instantes que se convirtieron en décadas para la joven rubia. Con la espalda pegada contra el frío metal y las rodillas dobladas, Lucy decidió esconder su rostro entre éstas y dejar que el tiempo transcurriera. _«Por favor, por favor, por favor»_ , _«¡Basta!»_ , _«¡Me duele, me duele!»_ , y así hasta un sinfín de imploraciones que aquel monstruo, escondido entre las sombras de la noche e iluminado, en contadas ocasiones, por la parpadeante bombilla de la única farola del callejón, nunca se hartó de escuchar hasta que consiguió perforar con sus dientes la garganta del hombre y, con ella, todo lo que Lucy reconocería como un cuello humano. Sus oídos recolectaron el insistente crujido de los huesos entre sus dientes, y el estómago de Lucy carecía de la resistencia necesaria para afrontar la situación. Sus manos, las que habían mantenido sus oídos aprisionados, cayeron en picado contra el suelo y tontearon sobre la piel de sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a posarse sobre su estómago. Sus delgados y blanquecinos dedos se aferraron alrededor de la blusa del uniforme escolar, mientras las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo la piel de sus mejillas y gran parte de su rostro. Volvió a cerrar los labios y detuvo la gran cantidad de sollozos que se acumularon dentro de su boca e impugnaban por una libertad prohibida: tanta era la emoción que tuvo que detener sus impulsos mordiéndose algunos de los dedos que se aferraban contra sus húmedos mofletes y respingona nariz.

El silencio, de repente, sepultó el lugar, convirtiendo, así, aquel sosiego en el principio de un terrible réquiem que anunciaba, lenta y tortuosamente, la desaparición inminente de Lucy Heartfilia. Temerosa de encontrarse con el sujeto que había asesinado a aquel hombre, Lucy contempló la escena del crimen por encima de su hombro oculto detrás de la barandilla de metal. Iluminada por la parpadeante luz de la farola, la zona se encontraba desierta: sin rastro del salvaje que había asesinado y devorado al varón que todavía se encontraba en el suelo. Antes de levantarse, Lucy examinó el lugar, deseosa de no encontrarse con el demonio que la había sumergido en aquella pesadilla, y se levantó de aquel frío y oscuro recóndito lugar. Se acercó, siempre abrazada a su cartera, al inerte cuerpo humano y, antes de sentir su estómago revolverse de manera más intensa que antes, Lucy abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca sin evitar soltar un sollozo por la impresión. El miedo no tardó en abrazar la figura de la rubia cuando descubrió que, aquello que reposaba boca arriba, no era sino lo que Lucy hubiera reconocido como el cuerpo de su profesor de matemáticas en el instituto.

 _«¡Bora!»_ , gimió Lucy sin emitir sonido y con las manos bien prietas contra sus labios. Sus azulados cabellos se esparcían por el oscuro suelo, algunos tapaban su demacrado rostro y las lágrimas que lo manchaban, mientras su boca se mantenía abierta al haber soltado toda aquella sarta de gritos e injurias contra su acosador. Lucy se detuvo a observar sus blancas orbes una vez más para corroborar que, como ella había pensado en un principio, no había rastro de las pupilas del que fuera su profesor. Tragó saliva y observó el cuerpo unos segundos más: sin extremidades y con un profundo orificio en su pectoral izquierdo, Bora no llegaba a asemejarse a lo que alguna vez había sido: un hombre vivaz y mujeriego. Ahora, estirado sobre el suelo, lo que quedaba de él era, simplemente, una montaña de carne sin importancia. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y pensó. ¿Cuánto dolor había experimentado aquel pobre hombre? Aquel salvaje había accedido a arrancarle brazos y piernas aún con vida, así que era inimaginable el daño que el varón habría vivido durante aquella larga y tediosa tortura que Lucy había escuchado de principio a fin. Y pensar que aquella misma mañana había impartido una de sus clases... Escondió parte de su labio inferior entre sus dientes y entrecerró los ojos al pensar cómo sería tomada la noticia de su fallecimiento en el instituto. Si bien Bora no era un profesor estimado por el alumnado, su muerte sería un balde de agua fría para todos ellos.

Rememoró los titulares de aquella misma mañana y se estremeció. ¿Cuántas muertes se habían producido durante el último mes? Si mal no recordaba, Lucy estaba segurísima de que superaban la decena. Pero, por encima de todo, ¿quiénes eran aquellos salvajes? Recordaba haber escuchado sobre ellos en diferentes debates televisivos, en conversaciones durante los descansos o en las columnas de los periódicos que su padre leía cada mañana durante el almuerzo. Eran, según los conocedores, un grupo medianamente reducido de individuos que se alimentaban, principalmente, de la sangre y órganos de los humanos corrientes. Lucy vaciló, mas volvió a observar el cuerpo de su profesor y se percató de varios puntos: su corazón, y parte de sus intestinos no estaban. Además, por la cantidad de mordeduras repartidas por toda su piel, Lucy comprendió que la cantidad de sangre esparcida había sido levemente desaprovechada por el que hubiera cometido tan atroz crimen.

Las náuseas no tardaron en volver, y Lucy decidió que era hora de marchar. Agarró la cartera que había tirado al suelo, verificando que no había rastro de sangre en ella, y retrocedió unos tres pasos hacia atrás. Su respiración, ahora acompasada y tranquila, la acompañó hasta girar sobre sus talones para encarar la salida de la callejuela en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, y convirtiéndose en la mayor sorpresa del día, la blonda se encontró con un par de ojos carmesí observándola desde muy cerca en cuanto giró para marchar del lugar.

El grito que salió de las profundidades de su garganta fue espeluznante, mas no achicó al muchacho frente a ella. Asustada, aterrorizada y perdida entre su propia agonía, Lucy retrocedió por segunda vez hasta tropezar con los restos del varón fallecido y caer de bruces contra el suelo sin poder evitar mancharse con la sangre que decoraba cruelmente el lugar. Con la parte trasera de la falda impregnada y parte de su jersey, Lucy se arrastró por el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando escandalosamente por la boca, cosa que parecía gustarle al anónimo, sin dejar de llenarse las manos de sangre en ningún momento. Volvió a gritar cuando el chico se acercó a ella, pisando el cuerpo del hombre sin ningún remordimiento, con una ardiente sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos encendidos a causa de aquel carmesí rojo que amenazaba con arrancarle la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se llevó las manos al frente e intentó evitar el rostro del chico a toda costa, pero las manos de él eran más frías y muchísimo más fuertes, así que no tuvieron ningún problema para apartarlas y estamparlas con violencia contra la pared que residía tras ella. Entonces, justo en aquel instante, Lucy se permitió el lujo de llorar. Iba a morir, así que llorar como una desquiciada era una opción absoluta y completamente tentadora para una adolescente inocente como ella.

El chico, mucho más cerca que antes, se relamió los labios y colmillos con su áspera lengua antes de abrir su boca y amenazar con devorarla, mientras Lucy meneaba la cabeza a un lado y otro con cierta esperanza de desconcertarle. Él, enfurecido por la falta de respuesta de la chica, sujetó su rostro con una de sus manos, sin olvidarse de apretar, además, sus manos, y retomó su tarea sin complejos ni remordimientos.

—¡No! —rugió retorciéndose en su posición.

Sin mediar palabra, Lucy levantó una de sus piernas y golpeó fieramente al chico en sus más sensibles zonas. Adolorido por el golpe, el muchacho soltó a la chica y ésta aprovechó el momento para escapar del lugar y marchar rápidamente hacia su casa. Con la ayuda de sus manchadas manos, Lucy se alzó del suelo e intentó correr lo más rápido posible, pero la cantidad de sangre y la poca firmeza de su calzado la ayudaron a resbalar varias veces hasta conseguir caer al suelo y rasparse ambas rodillas de una manera dolorosa. Entre gemidos y sollozos, la blonda se levantó del suelo con muchísima dificultad y emprendió, como pudo, el corto camino que le quedaba para salir a la calle principal del barrio y pedir ayuda. La frialdad de unas manos externas, sin embargo, detuvieron su carrera y la encerraron en un tortuoso abrazo para nada amistoso. Entre gemidos de dolor, y algún que otro sollozo lastimero, Lucy pataleó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de los brazos de aquel animal que deseaba devorarla y arrancarle la vida de un bocado. El chico, regocijándose en su propio triunfo, soltó alguna que otra carcajada y apretó su nariz contra el cuello de Lucy para poder aspirar su aroma con facilidad.

Era una de las mejores presas de la temporada.

Lucy volvió a gritar y el sujeto tapó su boca con la palma de su mano. No deseaba que nadie se percatar de su localización, mucho menos de lo que se encontraba haciendo. Si bien había tenido luz verde para devorar al señor Bora, no lo tenía para someter a aquella jovencita que saciaría la poca hambruna que todavía residía en su estómago. Se mojó los labios con su lengua y observó el níveo cuello de la chica: con unas gotitas bastaría para quedar satisfecho. Clavó sus dientes sobre la virgen piel de la muchacha y atravesó ésta sin problemas hasta impregnar sus dientes de sangre y rellenar, poco a poco, su boca del dulce líquido que almacenaba la rubia por todo su cuerpo.

Sucumbida ante el dolor, Lucy gritó sin parar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _«Por favor, por favor, por favor»_ , pensó sin dejar de sentir cómo los dientes de aquel monstruo perforaban su piel una y otra vez. _«¡Basta!»_ , lloró dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante. _«¡Me duele, me duele!»_ , rogó una y otra vez, mas el dolor no se detuvo, y el personaje que la estrujaba entre sus brazos tampoco. Decidida a salir de aquel lugar y pedir ayuda, Lucy se tranquilizó, cogió una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y removió su cabeza ligeramente para obtener una mejor visión de la mano que todavía aprisionaba su boca. Tenaz y muy capaz de conseguirlo, Lucy percibió la ráfaga de aire acariciar su labio superior y, cuando tuvo mejor ocasión y precisión para poder hacerlo, la blonda abrió la boca y mordió con fuerza la curva entre el dedo pulgar e índice de la mano masculina. Fue tanta la fuerza que utilizó, promovida por el dolor que sufría en su cuello, que fue capaz de rasgar la áspera piel del muchacho hasta conseguir una profunda herida de la cual empezó a emerger poca, aunque abundante, cantidad de sangre que manchó sus labios y parte de su cavidad. No detuvo la presión hasta sentir que era lanzada contra el frío suelo y escuchar los aullidos del muchacho.

¡Este era su momento!

Sin mirar atrás, Lucy tragó la poca sangre que había almacenado entre sus labios y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la calle principal consiguiendo convertirse en una más entre la muchedumbre que todavía paseaba arriba y abajo. Con los nervios a flor de piel y temblando como una desbocada, Lucy apretó los labios y enjuagó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Su falda, aquella que había machado durante la huida, era de un color oscuro que ayudó a que la mancha pasara desapercibida en todo momento y que, de alguna manera, ninguno de los ciudadanos que la rodeaban se percataran de ésta a su paso. Se mordió las uñas, estaba muy nerviosa, al recordar cómo había abandonado su cartera en el lugar de los hechos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¡todos creerían que había sido ella la asesina del señor Bora! Sin embargo, y antes de entrar en total pánico, se llevó las manos al cuello y notó las dos pequeñas heridas en éste: su cuartada. El pensar que podría ser acusada de un crimen como aquel... Meneó la cabeza y dejó de pensar en ello. ¡Ella había sido una víctima más! El efímero recuerdo de los fríos colmillos de aquel monstruo perforar su cuello le revolvía las tripas. Apretó sus manos contra su pecho y siguió a la muchedumbre cuando ésta se movió para cruzar el paso de cebra.

Durante su travesía, Lucy pudo escuchar alguna que otra conversación ajena que le hizo mirar el reloj que portaba en su muñeca. Aguantó un gemido de sorpresa al percatarse de la hora que era. ¡Era tardísimo! Suspiró al recordar que tenía unas llaves de repuesto dentro del buzón y, además, agradeció la inexistente presencia de sus padres durante aquella larga semana. _«Salvada por la campana»_ , pensó en un suspiro y rebuscó las llaves dentro del buzón en cuestión con cuidado, ya que no deseaba despertar a ninguno de los vecinos. Cuando las tuvo en su poder, Lucy caminó hacia el rellano de su casa y evitó que la sangre en sus suelas quedara marcada en el suelo.

Entrar en su casa fue, sin duda, el momento más placentero del día. Dejarse caer contra el suelo y llorar por la presión que todavía sucumbía su alma fue, a pesar de no haberlo deseado, todo lo que Lucy estuvo dispuesta a hacer aquella noche. Juntó sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho, mientras sus piernas se encogían y ella misma se convertía en una pequeña bola en mitad de aquel desolado pasillo. Las lágrimas impregnaron todo su rostro y saltaron de sus ojos como chispas en el instante en que éstas empezaron a emerger. Hoy pasaría la noche allí: estirada en mitad del pasillo y carcomida por el miedo. Mañana sería un nuevo día que, a lo mejor, pasaría en cama.

* * *

Y así fue.

 _«¡Lucy, ¿porqué no has venido hoy?! Estoy muy preocupada por ti. Si ha pasado alguna cosa, por favor, llámame.»_ , _«¡Cuando acaben las clases volveré a llamarte! Cógeme el teléfono, Lucy.»_ , _«Lucy, ¿estás bien? Me estás asustando.»_ , y así un sinfín de mensajes que Yukino no dejó de enviarle durante toda la mañana de aquel lluvioso jueves.

Lucy decidió no contestar a ninguno de los llamamientos de su íntima amiga. No tenía ánimos para hacerlo, mucho menos deseaba dar señales de vida y tener que explicarle el porqué de su decaído estado de ánimo y, por ende, la aventura nocturna en la que se había visto metida el día de ayer. No era que Lucy no confiara en ella —Yukino era su mejor amiga, ¡y confiaba muchísimo en ella, por supuesto!—, pero los acontecimientos que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez no eran algo que deseara chismorrear con ella vía teléfono o rodeadas de personas tanto en el instituto como en la calle. ¡Mucho menos en la calle o en las inmediaciones de aquella zona! Tembló bajo las sábanas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando las imágenes de su profesor reaparecieron y las sensaciones sobrecogedoras de la última noche asaltaron su piel. Inmediatamente, y temiéndose ser escuchada por todo el vecindario, Lucy se mordió la lengua y ahogó un desgarrador chillido en la boca de su garganta, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las lágrimas en éstos saltaran como chispas que acabaron esparciéndose por toda su cama.

Pasaron unos intranquilos instantes y Lucy decidió que era momento de desayunar. Llevaba sin comer desde la noche y tener el estómago vacío durante todo el día no era una brillante ni saludable idea para una adolescente en pleno estado de crecimiento. Además, la gripe que había pasado la semana pasada la había dejado lo suficientemente débil como para volver a recaer enferma y, por ende, volver a perderse clases durante unos días o, incluso, una semana entera. Aquello era un hecho inadmisible para una alumna como ella.

Con las sábanas sobre sus hombros, la blonda se acercó a la cocina y encendió la luz de ésta para poder moverse con más libertad. Caminó toda su extensión, esquivando durante el corto camino algunas sillas que había dejado por medio y una pequeña alfombra, hasta llegar a la nevera para sacar un zumo de naranja natural y una pieza de fruta a ciegas. Cuando lo tuvo todo entre sus manos, Lucy lo depositó sobre la mesa de madera y cogió un vaso del lavavajillas con el que tomar el zumo. Se sentó en su silla, siempre en silencio y no separándose de su blanda armadura, y vertió el líquido dentro de uno de sus vasos favoritos, uno que su madre le había traído expresamente de Londres, mientras decidía cómo comerse la manzana que había sacado de la nevera. Rotunda a resolver los gruñidos de su estómago, Lucy cogió la verde manzana y se la llevó a la boca sin tapujos ―sus padres no estaban y los modales podían olvidarse―. La sorpresa, sin embargo, llegó cuando el trozo de fruta que había mordido no entregó a su consumidora el sabor al que estaba acostumbrada. La manzana, al menos la parte que se había llevado a la boca, no transmitía aquel dulce y tierno sabor que a la blonda tanto gustaba, ¡todo lo contrario! Frunció el ceño algo asqueada y miró la comida sin comprender el porqué de su sabor amargo y chapucero. La pieza se mostraba normal, el color era el adecuado y la textura era la de siempre, mas no su sabor. Sin darle demasiada importancia, Lucy continuó comiendo la fruta, aunque no con el mismo deseo primerizo.

—Ugh. —Las ganas de devolver todo lo que había engullido revolvieron su estómago y quemaron su esófago, mas la joven Heartfilia se llevó las manos a la boca y aguantó el vómito antes de que éste cayera sobre el suelo.

Ofuscada y extremadamente asqueada, la blonda tanteó la mesa con los ojos cerrados hasta rozar con sus dedos el cristal del vaso y envolverlo entre sus dedos para llevárselo a los labios y hacer desaparecer el ácido sabor de su sistema. Perdida en su malestar, la muchacha no se percató del dejo del zumo y, tal y como había ocurrido con la manzana, Lucy tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca y aguantar las ganas de devolver en mitad de la cocina.

La seguridad en Lucy empezó a desaparecer a medida que avanzaba hacia su cuarto. Realmente se encontraba mal y pasar el día en cama era una opción totalmente suculenta para una decaída muchacha como ella. Por ello, y sin pensarlo demasiado, la blonda se dejó caer sobre el colchón, se tapó de pies a cabeza con las mantas que lleva sobre sus hombros y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Es hora de dormir, se dijo. Y, antes de caer dormida, se encontró con un especial olor desde su ventana que le hizo recordar a fuego, humo y cenizas. Lucy intentó abrir los ojos y descubrir de dónde provenía, pero el sueño venció una batalla que había ganado antes de ni tan siquiera empezar.

Las horas avanzaron. La tarde cayó pronto y Lucy se removió entre sus sábanas algo desorientada. La falta de luz en su habitación no ayudaba y el dolor que todavía se extendía por todo su cuerpo sólo hizo que convulsionara sobre la cama. Soltó un ligero gemido, tan ligero que sólo ella fue capaz de escucharlo, y apretó los ojos una vez más en un intento de acabar con el pitido incesante que azotó su cabeza una y otra vez. Las manos temblorosas de Lucy se alzaron en el aire y se apretaron contra ambos lados de su cabeza entre temblores y sudores fríos que la convirtieron en una adolescente aterrada e insegura de lo que se encontraba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Un horrible hormigueo se instaló en la boca de su estómago y no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta sentir cómo la bilis volvía a subir de manera espontánea por el esófago y quemaba cada una de las partes que recorría. Lucy creyó, en aquellos momentos, haber caído en un sofocante mar de ácido que la quemaba tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sus ojos, aún cerrados, empezaron a llorar y sus labios se abrieron sólo para dejar a la vista de cualquiera el roce al que la dentadura femenina estaba sometida.

Las indomables manos de Lucy revolvieron sus cabellos y los gritos de dolor empezaron a inundar la habitación. Sin embargo, y sorprendiéndola gratamente, un dulce olor recorrió el lugar y llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Éstas se abrieron de manera explosiva y su boca se hizo agua cuando reconoció el nombre del exquisito aroma que la llamaba desde el pasillo:

—Cómeme, Lucy.

La voz que hablaba era, sin lugar a dudas, muy familiar para la estudiante. No obstante, y metida en aquella dolorosa y extrema situación, a Lucy le importó muy poco conocer o no al hombre que susurraba su nombre y le rogaba por ser devorado. Sin importarle demasiado el deplorable aspecto que portaba sobre ella, Lucy se dejó caer de la cama y se arrastró por el suelo con los ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo rubio y dejó que algunos hilos de saliva chorrearan desde sus labios hasta manchar su ropa o el suelo que pisaba. Jadeó con la respiración entrecortada y sonrió al vislumbrar a la persona que la llamaba estirada en el suelo, al final del pasillo. La voz volvió a su cabeza y ella asintió, frenética.

—Sé que quieres comerme.

Ella tenía hambre, ¡ardía en gana! El descontrolado ardor en su estómago así se lo hacía saber y el hombre que la llamaba, al parecer, también lo tenía bastante claro.

El camino pareció acortarse y Lucy quedó incrédula por ello, mas no dijo nada. Continuó su travesía hasta percibir cómo sus manos eran bañadas por un líquido irreconocible, uno que la bañaría entera, a causa de la poca luz en su casa. Se dejó mojar por éste para llegar hasta la comida y, cuando la tuvo retenida entre sus manos, decidió que era momento de comerla con gusto y tiempo. No pensó demasiado en cómo hacerlo: arrancó el primer trozo sin miramientos y se lo llevó a la boca. Su estómago rugió en júbilo y Lucy continuó devorando la fresca y tierna carne entre sus manos.

—Vamos ―susurró el hombre. Lucy alzó la mirada y dejó que el hombre la contemplara: parte de su bajo rostro, manos y, en conclusión, todo su cuerpo manchado del carmín que emanaba su destruida figura. El cabello azulado del varón se elevó por la llegada de una helada ráfaga de viento y, cuando éste alzó la cabeza, Lucy dejó caer el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo. Éste impactó contra el manchado suelo y rodó hasta las partidas rodillas del moribundo hombre frente a ella. El tatuaje en su frente, aquel que le hacía reconocible, fue iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana e hizo que Lucy comprendiera quién era. Ahogada, Lucy reconoció el rostro de su profesor de matemáticas y cayó hacia atrás, impresionada. Bora, entre risas, arqueó su espalda hacia la joven y entre lágrimas de color rojo―. ¡Devórame, Lucy!

El grito que perforó el silencio de la noche asustó a su propia creadora. Lucy se llevó una mano al pecho y verificó que no estuviera machada de sangre o que su alrededor hubiera algún cadáver o extremidad. Ahogó un sollozo y escondió su cara detrás de sus manos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Antes de poder contestar a su propia pregunta, Lucy cayó rendida de nuevo.

* * *

Levantarse la mañana siguiente fue todo un sacrificio para la muchacha. Era duro hacerlo después de pasar una noche horripilante y bajo unas sábanas mojadas por el propio sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez sin contemplación ni una pizca de conciliación por su alma. No necesitó despertador aquella mañana, el miedo dentro de su cuerpo, causado por la última pesadilla de la noche, ya se había encargado de despertarla tras ser víctima de un sinfín de dolorosas convulsiones. Salió de la cama sin problemas, el lugar se había convertido en un completo Infierno para ella, y meterse en el baño, en su deseo de encontrar la calma bajo la fría agua de la ducha, fue sencillo. No lo fue, sin embargo, mirarse en el espejo después del refrescante y relajante baño al percatarse de la presencia de una marca que nunca antes había visto sobre la piel de su cuello: una mordedura. Se llevó los dedos hasta ella, con cuidado y mucho miedo, sin apartar la vista de su reflejo. La marca en cuestión, aquella que desconocía hasta el momento, yacía rojiza sobre su blanco tejido. No obstante, y convertido en un punto a favor, el contacto con sus dedos no dolía.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se cambió dentro del cuarto de baño y se encaminó hacia la entrada cuando estuvo lista para salir. Llenó su mochila, una nueva al haber extraviado su maletín dos noches atrás, con los libros necesarios y el material indispensable sin tener en cuenta el almuerzo o la comida del día. Llevaba un día exenta de comida y, por muy raro que pareciera, el estómago no le pedía comer: el calorcillo producido por el primer sueño todavía se encontraba recorriendo su vientre desde la mañana anterior. Apretó los dientes y aferró la mochila contra su pecho al rememorar cada una de las escenas que había protagonizado en su subconsciente. Con la mente puesta en salir de la casa, Lucy abrió la puerta y corrió hacia la calle como si la vida le fuera en ello.

El camino al instituto era relativamente corto, así que Lucy no tuvo ningún inconveniente aquel jueves por la mañana. La rapidez con la que el autobús llegó a la parada frente a su institución, además, la ayudó a llegar con ciertos minutos de antelación que la respaldarían durante una ajetreada mañana como la que le esperaba. Los jueves eran duros, y el horario no ayudaba para nada.

—¿Lucy? ¡Oh, Lucy!

La susodicha alzó la mirada y se encontró con los avellanados ojos de su mejor amiga. Yukino, vestida con el uniforme y el maletín entre sus manos, la observó incrédula y algo angustiada. Lucy sabía que no tenía la mejor apariencia, mucho menos después de tener aquella serie de pesadillas paseándose por su cabeza una y otra vez sin descanso. Yukino soltó un chillido y se lanzó sobre su compañera con una sonrisa plasmada en sus finos labios rosados. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y sus fosas nasales los sucumbieron: Yukino olía realmente bien.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. El tono preocupado en su voz se encontraba vigente y el escalofrío que recorrió la espina de la rubia no se hizo esperar. Por favor, ¡qué bien olía aquella chica! Yukino hinchó sus mejillas—. No contestaste a ninguno de mis mensajes, mucho menos a mis llamadas.

Era verdad. Lucy no había contestado su teléfono. No había contestado a nadie.

—No me encontraba bien —argumentó en respuesta. Yukino suspiró—. Pasé todo el día durmiendo.

No mentía, aunque lo hubiera pasado realmente mal, había estado durmiendo sin ininterrumpidamente. Yukino se removió entre sus brazos y la observó de arriba a abajo:

—¿Estás recuperada, entonces?

Lucy sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, eso creo. —No se notaba muy segura, sin embargo.

* * *

Lucy tenía ganas de echar a correr y perderse por las calles de la ciudad. Yukino había tenido que marchar a casa una hora antes de finalizar las clases, y ella se había quedado sin compañera de tertulia durante el trayecto hacia casa. Por ello, algo aburrida y sin ganas de leer, Lucy se colocó los auriculares en sus orejas y dejó que sus canciones favoritas, aquellas registradas en su reproductor de música, sonaran una tras otra y la hicieran sumirse en su propio mundo hasta que el transporte llegara a la parada de autobús donde se encontraba aquella fría tarde de jueves. Agradeció haber cogido el jersey colgado en su armario y habérselo puesto antes de salir de su institución. Ugh, ¡qué frío! Se llevó las manos a sus contrarios antebrazos y acabó abrazándose a sí misma durante un largo rato con los ojos cerrados.

La silenciosa anciana a su lado suspiró por el frío y se apretó un poco más contra la pared de cristal que tenía detrás. Lucy olfateó el aire y apretó los labios con desgana: esta noche llovería. En cuanto llegara a casa, recordó, tendría que meter la ropa tendida dentro de casa o la colada no habría servido de nada. No tenía ganas de tener ropa mojada en casa, mucho menos para que cogiera aquel desagradable olor a humedad.

Un repentino calor se propagó por todo su costado derecho. Anonadada, Lucy abrió los ojos de bote pronto y encontró la azulada mirada de Sting Eucliffe sobre ella. La sonrisa arrogante en sus labios y el intenso brillo en sus ojos seguía vigente en él, además de aquella horrible voz y aquella enferma obsesión por acosarla día tras día en su camino de vuelta en el autobús. El chico se acercó un poco más y Lucy no pudo echarse hacia otro lado: la anciana caería de bruces al suelo si lo hacía.

—Oh, Lucy Heartfilia —murmuró con aquel tono arrogante que siempre le acompañaba allá donde fuera. Lucy gruñó, disgustada—. Hace días que no te veo por aquí —comentó, insolente.

Una repentina acidez se instaló en su vientre y una presión muy profunda perforó su pecho desde la banda derecha hasta la izquierda. Se sorbió la nariz, se quitó uno de los auriculares y se removió incomoda en un intento de echar a Sting del pequeño banco que había en la parada. Sin embargo, el chico era más fuerte y ella acabó apretándose contra él y creando unas ideas erróneas en la mente masculina.

—Déjame en paz, Sting —murmuró ella en voz baja. El chico acarició una de sus pantorrillas sin vergüenza—. Por favor —añadió en un sollozo ahogado. Sting se echó a reír y Lucy agradeció que el autobús que la anciana esperaba hubiera llegado antes que el suyo.

La parada quedó rápidamente abandonada y ellos se convirtieron en sus únicos inquilinos. Sting volvió a acercarse e impidió a Lucy echar a correr al tener una mano fuertemente apretujada contra su cintura y otra entre sus largos y dorados cabellos. Estiró de ellos sin delicadeza y Lucy soltó un alarido lleno de dolor, mientras la cabeza caía hacia atrás y su cuello quedaba expuesto. El blondo soltó una risilla malévola y la muchacha sintió cómo se le revolvían las tripas.

Aquello empezaba a descontrolarse brutalmente.

—¿O qué? —atacó, venenoso. La brecha entre ellos empezó a disminuir y la blonda gimió, desconsolada. Qué podía hacer, ¡qué podía hacer!—. Venga, sólo quiero un beso.

Pero Lucy no quería entregárselo, aunque aquellos labios se vieran irresistibles y sus dientes rechinaran revueltos de deseo por arrancárselos de un bocado y llenarse la boca con su sangre. Empezaría por allí, se dijo, más tarde, cuando su garganta desprendiera sangre a borbotones y hubiera acallado su pegajosa voz, le arrancaría los ojos y la piel lentamente para darse el festín con su cruda carne sin dejarse de bañar en el líquido carmesí que ésta desprendería. Teñiría sus rubios cabellos de un rojizo carmesí y sonreiría a la luz de la luna sin dejar de sentir la cálidez de la sangre mojar su esófago y calentar su vacío estómago.

 _«Cómeme, Lucy.»_

La boca empezó a hacérsela agua y la idea de besarle empezó a gustarle de sobre manera cuando supo que aquellos labios la llamaban. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y lo único que pudo ver era a Sting como mero ser errante a punto de ser devorado.

Escuchó la voz del rubio, mas no le concedió la importancia necesaria. Ella ni tan siquiera quería escucharle hablar más —no le gustaba su voz, además— sólo quería darle un buen bocado y comérselo como había hecho con Bora en sus sueños.

 _«Sé que quieres comerme.»_

Ella tenía hambre, ¡ardía en gana! El descontrolado ardor en su estómago así se lo hacía saber y el joven que la llamaba, al parecer, no lo tenía bastante claro. Él pensaba que su hambruna era producida por otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la alimentación convencional, mas ella se lo haría saber.

Lucy deseaba mostrarle a Sting qué tipo de hambre tenía.

Se lanzó contra él y abrasó los labios del chico con los suyos propios. Cuando sintió el beso, Sting creyó que los labios de Lucy eran lo más parecido a dos antorchas: ardientes, cálidas y resecas. La boca de Lucy era carnosa y su lengua no tardó en acariciar las inmediaciones de la boca masculina con ímpetu y un deseo desorbitado que dejó sin palabras al blondo.

El joven Eucliffe aferró el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo —lo primero que sintió fueron sus pechos colisionar contra sus pectorales— y ésta no pudo sonreír más ancho. Ahora, gracias a aquel acercamiento, tenía muchísimo más acceso a su boca y sus manos tenían toda la libertad necesaria para empezar a rasgar cuantas zonas de piel quisieran.

Lucy no esperó demasiado para morder el labio inferior de Sting. Cuando su dentadura se percató de la calidez y esponjosidad que éstos tenían, Lucy no pudo evitar morderlos un poco más hasta llegar a crear un pequeño corte en ellos y empezar a apoderarse de la poca sangre que empezaron a emanar. Lentamente, pero sin pausa, las gotitas dulces cayeron sobre su lengua y sus sentidos se dispararon. La adrenalina los acompañó y un río de excitación la mojó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó el blondo, dolorido. Lucy incrustó sus uñas cuidadas y retocadas contra la piel de su antebrazo y el chico abrió los ojos. De un empujón apartó a la chica de su lado y la miró perplejo, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Lucy le observó empedernida, perdida en su ensoñación y disfrutando la excitación que el conjunto le había provocado—. ¿Qué intentabas hacer? —gritó, escandalizado. Lucy no contestó a nada—. ¡Casi me arrancas el labio!

Realmente era lo que ella deseaba haber hecho, pero él era muy ruidoso y su voz no le gustaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Sting la miró con la respiración agitada y Lucy tuvo que apretar los dientes para no lanzarse sobre él. Que el chico estuviera extremadamente aterrado, impregnado por un débil olor a sangre y sudoroso por la misma excitación que ella… no estaba ayudando en nada. Y para Lucy, aquello era un grave problema si quería dejar salir con vida al chico. — Y no te vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Las palabras de Lucy encolerizaron al blondo.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Estás loca!

Lucy también empezaba a pensarlo. Alzó la mirada y contempló la figura atemorizada de Sting Eucclife, el rompecorazones, salir despavorido de la estación de autobuses bajo la fría lluvia que sometía a la ciudad.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Y aquello era lo que más la aterraba.


End file.
